


Aaron Burr's Day Off

by Skelesister



Series: The Aaron Burr Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Clubbing, Day Off, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda, Kisses, Long, M/M, No Smut, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Sorry Not Sorry, Squad, Texting, don't steal trucks kids, google translate french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelesister/pseuds/Skelesister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr has a day off, he decides to hang with the squad BUTT THEN shenanigans ensues, he wished he brought his tub of deluxe chocolate ice cream.  </p><p>-<br/>Thank starbitten.tumblr.com for doing the beta for this, and shes amazing so thank her for existing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron Burr's Day Off

_Braaa! Braa!_

_That’s the sound of de Police!_

_Braa! Braa!_

_That’s the sound of de beast!_

_Braa! Braa!_

_That’s the sound of de Police!_

_Braa! Braa!_

_That’s the sound of de beast!_

_Burr is grimacing at the song choice; this is officially the worse idea they have ever had._

-

**_An unknown amount of time beforehand_ **

He was having a good morning; it was his day off from the library and he was celebrating by doing his favorite thing: being lazy. He was a natural ambivert and, while he could easily shift from wanting to or wanting not to be around people, sometimes it got really bad. When it did he would usually just ask for a few days off, or would call in sick if it was really bad. _The best cure for people is to not people,_ if he were to explain it simply. Luckily, however, today was the actual weekend and he marveled on how he survived the week.  It had been really bad, because there was going to be a new add-on to the building and Mr. Washington wanted him to head all the meetings. Every time it does get bad, though, he has his support system:  some variant of chocolate ice cream, a movie mystery, and his bed.

Though, it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was this tub of deluxe chocolate ice cream in his lap; he was not feeling guilty. _This was a good choice,_ he thought, as he ate another spoonful and moaned at the taste. _A very good choice._ Burr could never help it with chocolate, not really. Now, however, he was in the bed with the tub, and was watching _Gone Girl._ He had some on a spoon and it was faced towards him, in an almost comical position, his eyes frozen on a specially mind-boggling scene when--

_Bzzz Bzzz_

The stare broke, and he was shuffling to get his phone while balancing the tub on his lap. It was an Olympian effort (or rather herculean). He cursed as some of the chocolate got on his shirt, and wished he just kept his phone closer. Before he started the movie, he just assumed that he would be left alone. He hated assuming, and this was why. He finally got his phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

Throughout his life, Aaron Burr had consigned to the fact that he would only have a few friends: _the_ _consequence of being a shy person._ Still, he was lucky to get the good people he got. He looked at the notifications. The message was from his close friend Theo, one of his five friends, and they had known each other since college. Though with the small amount of people he knew, Aaron was proud in the fact that they were all great people. _Though Laurens could get a little crazy sometimes…_ nonetheless he opened the message.

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Are you sitting up in your house again?**

Aaron frowned, then smiled. She was like his big sister. _Oh, Theo._

**Me: Don’t sass me, it’s my day off.**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **If you don’t want sass don’t give it**

Burr sighed at this. _Here it comes…_

_Bzzz_

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **what are you doing?**

**Me: watching a movie**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Is that how you enjoy your off days**

**Me: I don’t know though I would if you didn’t interrupt**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Rude**

**Me: I know, right?**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Aaron**

**Me: Yes**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **I’ll ttyl, just prmise you’ll go outside at least like once today**

**Me: I don’t know what prmise is but ok**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Just stop**

**Me: Stop what**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **I’m going to take a nap stop talking**

**Me: We’re typing**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Omg Aaron. ! I’m serious**

**Me: Hi serious I’m Aaron**

**Me: To quote the joker “why so serious”**

**Me: So why so serious, serious**

**Me: Lol : )**

**Me: Theo?**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **You’re too much**

**Me: Actually no my names Aaron**

He fought giggles as he sent this. If someone were to say he was a people person, he would have blatantly disagreed, but he loved joking. He wasn’t sure though if Theo would respond now, however, feeling like she would just be done with him for now. Then, as he started to think about it, he frowned. _That was a little much._ Maybe he had done too much. She said he did too much. Sometimes when he would joke he would annoy her for days. He started to look at his phone with more guilt, and then tapped out another message.

**Me: Hey are you ok?**

**Me: I’m sorry**

**Me: This was really stupid**

**Me: I should have just shut up**

**Me: Theo?**

**Me: Hello**

**Me: I’m really really sorry**

His guilt was then accompanied by worry. He really did do too much. He sneezed in panic; what if she was mad? He had been really stupid and he should have stopped _she said it was too much and you didn’t listen._ He started shaking. No no n _o no no_ -

_Bzzz Bzzz_

He looked down and saw the message.

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Its ok don’t panic I just went to the bathroom**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Please don’t panic, you’re ok**

**Me: that was really stupid of me to do, I’m really sorry Theo I’m stupid**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Not really, you just care a lot**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **But yeah you can be stupid**

**Me: I need to go outside**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **Yeah you do**

**Me: Shush up**

**TheoDoesia** **♥:** **: > **

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Gosh dammit me._  The quality of insecurity mixed with impatience was a dangerous combination, especially for him. So maybe he _did_ need to go outside. He’d text Alex later, but then…he looked to the almost melted ice cream.

Gotta finish the lazy day.

-

In the hours between now and then, he had finished _Gone Girl_ as well has half the tub of ice cream, took a shower, called Alex, argued with Alex, and then put on a suit. It was his favorite: navy blue with a black tie.  It made him feel fancy.   _Aaron, the librarian with poise, power, and poetry._

 _Smooth, self. Smooth_.

_Bzzz Bzzz_

_Sigh, Alex_ he gets his phone and unlocks the screen.

**Alex: Is it ok if the squad comes**

**Me: Alex.**

**Alex: the squaaaaad bro**

**Alex: The bro squad**

**Alex: Bro**

**Alex: Its Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan**

**Alex:  Brrrooooooo**

**Me: fine**

**Alex: WOOOOOO**

**Me: I’m wearing a suit**

**Alex: Snazzy**

**Alex: U gon slaaaay fam**

**Me: ok**

**Me: I’ll see you there**

**Alex: can’t wait to see you in that suit ;)**

**Me: stop**

**Alex: sign? Lol**

**Me: that doesn’t even make sense**

**Alex: well babe,**

**Alex: all I know is that me+u gon make sense when that suit is on the flooooo**

Aaron practically choked, then sneezed. This man was ridiculous. However, if he was honest with himself, it was that part of him that he loved the most. His friendship with Alex has been one with a very one sided feeling, mostly because Alex was more of the hot-headed one and Aaron was just usually on the receiving end… of mostly everything. One of those things was his flirtations. It was always confusing to Aaron, though he just mused--if Alex actually had any feelings, well… he either already said them, or _he just has to wait for it._

Sometimes he wished he didn’t have to.

-

He blamed Alexander. It was fault. Why were they still here doing this?

He had met up with all four of them and they were nice. Lafayette told him their pronouns, Hercules smiled at him, Laurens showed him his muscles, and Alex was dopey.  They were getting along and everything was fun, until they got to the club. The club was _not_ nice.  He didn’t understand why he was still there.

“Because you like us and you need a break, mon ami!” Lafayette stared at him, smiling _._

“Yeah my dude” said Hercules looking him up and down “You need to take a break”

He hated thinking aloud.

The group was walking together, down a small alleyway in hope of finding something fun to do. Laurens had made known he wanted no part of a club for a while, and Hercules just wanted to get wasted. _Being a tailor is hard and boring, so I wanna be hard & excited for once, damn It! _Aaron blushed. Hercules was never one for morals, but he always got the point across. Though, Aaron had to agree with him--he loved being a librarian, but he wished it could be more exciting. Now, he could only dream of the tub of ice cream sitting in his freezer and all the movie mysteries he could be watching. He responded to Lafayette to keep the temptation away,

“Going to a shitty club with stupid people is _not_ fun, it’s shitty and stupid” Aaron kicked a soda can then whispers “I shoulda kicked the guy in the balls, ‘stead of the shins,” and sneezes

Alex, however, heard him “OOOoOOo when did _our_ Burr get replaced with a badass?” and Aaron smiled, then frowned.

“What was I before then?”

“Dull and un-opinionated,” said Hercules.

  
“A little on the soft side, but in a good way,” said Lafayette.

“Literal definition of the word: Wait,” said Alex.

And Laurens, bluntly: “A librarian.”

“Why a Librarian?” Aaron asked, genuinely curious

“Because you’re quiet, and seem willing to shush everybody at any moment.”

Aaron paused before responding, “Actually, you’re right.”

Laurens looked at him.

“I work as a librarian professionally.” He smiles “My virtue in my work is passion and precision.  To service every reader is my ever important mission.”

And everyone moaned, he took the opportunity and shushed them, Laurens smiled. He remembered the plaque that had engraved those words, Lee loved good plaques.

Though Alex interrupted his train of thought-

“It was actually in that library how we met…” he smirked.

“Yes. It was….a unique day” Aaron oblivious.

“You see I was in the romance section looking for a novel that could attract my tastes” he flashes a half lidded look to Aaron as Lafayette giggled.

Aaron froze and gave him a murderous glare. So he was going to play _that_ game.

“In my haste a book fell and as I went to pick it up there he was, drooling in my graces” and Alex winked

While everyone was laughing Aaron proceeded to tell his side of the story,

“While that story is cute I’ll have to add, my dear Alexander, the only part that holds any truth is the drooling….by you.” Alex flushed red.

This was going to be _fun._

“The way we met was unfortunate but memorable. He had decided after I told him that the library was closing that the best way to cram for an exam was to sneak in the bathroom and wait until the library closed like we were living in some superficial Percy Jackson novel”

 “But yet he forgot to realize that the bathrooms lock afterhours to prevent exactly that thing, so suddenly its uh oh, what to do maybe I should _climb into the vents_ and escape, jumping effectively from Percy Jackson to James Bond who is a misogynist and I will fight you on the matter.”

“Same” says Laurens  

“Then after he is now in the vents he proceeds to forget that the _vents can’t hold human weight_ and he crashes through just as he was making it out the room and he ends up _stuck there_ until my _morning shift_ ”

  
“So imagine my surprise when I see the same man I told to leave the library _last night_ is now hanging from the _wall_ and trust me when I saw it made a considerable first impression”

“And that’s the truth”

He looks up at the others,

 Hercules is just dead, straight-up laughing saying _God Damn it you killed the man!!_

 Lafayette was giggling out of their mind and was smiling at him,  

Alex was silent,

 And Laurens said one word-

“Noice,” and they continued walking and they moved on.  

Aaron, however, was still looking at Laurens. That night, he had punched a homophobic bouncer square on the nose when he had made a comment about Alex and if Aaron could respect him for one thing, it was the fact that he took no shit. Though that really doesn’t matter because Aaron respects him for everything--the man was amazing.  However, Aaron got the man in the shins himself when the guy was heading for a kick. Aaron’s eyes unfocused at that, _‘heading for a kick’ that statement is contradictory to itself’_

 _“Cool”_ Aaron murmured.

 _“_ Don’t remind me man, its fucking freezing” said Hercules, shivering

“Well you should have brought a coat, stupid.”

“You’re stupid”

“Your _mom’s_ stupid”

“Your _dad’s_ stupid”

“So both of you came out the same. Enough” Lafayette barked.

They both shut up after that. Any other time, Aaron would have been mad at himself for talking aloud again, but seeing that scene broke his thoughts for a moment on the group. They all seemed really cool, like the “big 3” in mythology…or in Tumblr fandoms: they meshed together quite well. In the fight he remembered that Lafayette went for the head and neck, Laurens the middle, and he got the shins. Hercules was in the bathroom, and Alex was screaming expletives from the side since he was too small to do anything. Though they _had_ gotten kicked out of the club, which pissed himself off in itself, there was still one thing that was bugging Aaron:

He was just mad at the fact that _why didn’t Alex tell me it was a club? I wouldn’t have worn a suit; I would have worn_ club _clothes. A suit is not proper for a club, ridiculous._ Even though it really wasn’t, Aaron was prone to over exaggerate. Secretly, though, Aaron doesn’t think it matters that much to the others, except for Alex, whom was giving him weird glances.  He swore at one of them he might have winked, but it’s too dark to tell, maybe he was just trying to mess with him.

  _That, is a stupid excuse._

He sighs; Aaron always hates arguing with himself.

_You hate it because I always win._

**You’re me, so that’s a metaphorical statement.**

_Fight me._

 He sighs and consents, **it’s stupider to think it could have any meaning.**

  _Of course it had meaning he winked at you!_

*Aaron growls and Laf looks at him

* He didn’t notice Laf, it’s the first time.

**Still doesn’t mean anything**

_As the voice in your head that narrates every single word you have ever read and thought I will hold to truth of how stupid this encounter is._

**Well I’m imagining this conversation so** **̅\\_(** **ツ)_/  ̅**

*Aaron, however, actually shrugs in real life and Hercules glances at him and he blushes in embarrassment. 

_You’re stubborn._

**Your point?**

 We’re _stubborn_

*Aaron rolls his eyes and brings himself back to reality

*Laf is walking next to him and they are giving him a weird look, like a cross between worry and confusion.

*The others have an exchange, however, and distract them for a moment.

Herc: “you guys walk too sloooow”

Laurens: “I would walk faster if it weren’t for the human ball chain that is attached to me”

Alex: “better then a ball _gag”_

Laurens: that’s a good idea, I _should_ gag you

Lafayette: “Get a room, you two” they turn to Aaron

“Hi” he sneezes

“Did you drink any alcohol from that club” they ask in genuine concern

He didn’t even like alcohol and replies no, while at the same time gets out his phone and stops to make a note.

_Note to self: never go out with these four again_

_P.S blame Theo for telling me to go outside_

He thought Laf had gone forward, but they had stopped with him. It was the second time Aaron didn’t notice them.   

“Who is Theo, Mon ami?” Aaron chokes then sneezes and Lafayette giggles

Luckily nobody acknowledges them, thank goodness.

 “Cute” Lafayette says

“I am not cute”

“No your right, your adorable” Aaron frowns

“She’s just a friend”

 “Ah” they don’t press, which Aaron finds extremely respectable

He thinks about it, then _what the hell, why not_ then says “I don’t swing that way”

“Swing?”

“I’m gay”

“Oh” then there is a smile in their eyes “so the goo-goo eyes at the Alexander is a thing, oui?”

Aaron blushes and sneezes again.

“Ah, I understand, Mon Ami” they giggles then adds,

“Though I think he’s a little angry about the library thing, no?”

“I think he’s just frustrated that I roasted him so well”

“Maybe I can help to erm ease the burn of such a roasting?”

Lafayette leans in, “make it cook just right”

Aaron face burns and he sneezes, then gets annoyed and Aaron types another note:

_P.S.S Stop sneezing in dire situations_

He was still typing when Hamilton calls out, clinging to Laurens, Aaron feels a pang of jealousy.

 “Burrr, Laf, hurry up, before we accidently leave you behind because your both too quiiiiiiet”

“Yeah, Burr hurry up” added Hercules

“Coming, coming I’m-“Aaron went to save the note then,

“Can I call you Laf”

“Either that or Marie is fine” they smile fondly

They then offer their hand and Aaron takes it saying,

“Marie is nice, I think I’ll go with that” they start catching up with the others.

Aaron saves the note and turns it off.

 _Marie_ then smiles and Aaron freezes up “Not like Laf isn’t nice it’s just I like Marie too an-

 _“Il est ok mon ami s'il vous plaît ne calmer”_ Marie quickly says

Aaron breathes out “you slipped back into French”

“I did?”

 They blink and Aaron replies “oui mon cheur” Aaron smiles

“My…release button?”

“What” Aaron frowns.

“That is what you say, no?”

 ** _Shit_** “er..no I meant” He has to think for a moment, _10 th grade French don’t fail me now, _“Mon cher?”

Marie giggles “My dear?” Aaron chokes tries again

  
“mon chéri?”

Marie is laughing now “My _darling_ ” the others are noticing

Aaron looks at the night sky and screams into the void.

“What are you two doing?” Laurens asks and Marie tries to hide their giggles and Aaron goes to answer when,

_Bzzz Bzzz_

 He takes his phone out to see a notification that says **Battery at 15%.** _Perfect._

 “Ya textin your giiiiirlfriend?”

Lafayette openly giggles now and looks away, still holding Aaron’s hand, he doesn’t mind.

“I don’t have a girlfriend” Alexander looks at him and raises an eyebrow

While Laurens smirks like a fool “Whatcha tryin to hide Burr”

Burr blushed “Nothing”

“Oh, look at that Aaron is _Burrning”_ Hercules from behind

Then suddenly Marie from behind “A boyfriend, mon _ami_?”

He swears, they are attacking him from all sides.

“No” then gives Marie a look _traitor_ and they smile even wider.

 “No? Aw my poor little _chéri_ with no one to love” _Aaron is sure they are rubbing it in now._

“I love my tub of deluxe chocolate ice cream” Aaron replies  deadpan  

“Amen to that” And Alex is smiling and so Aaron smiles too

This isn’t so bad.

 “Hey, you guys”

Everyone turns to look at Herc who is staring at a big truck; Aaron admits he forgot about him for a minute.

Laurens responds “Yo, man same” with a smile _fu-_

“Over here”

It seemed to be a truck for some furniture store, though it looked abandoned. The back was empty and there were weeds everywhere. On the side it had printed _everyone’s a **lucky dog** at_ Aaron curses at himself. It was an _Aaron’s_ truck, like from the furniture store an-

Everyone is staring at him.

It’s Herc who suggests it, “Let’s hitch it”

-

“I AM THE BEAST!”

“ayyyyyyy!!!”

 “Nobody stops the beaaaaast!”

“hahha..yeah..beasts”

They swing around a corner; Aaron can’t understand what’s so intensely gratifying about driving fast in a rusted furniture truck.

They hit a pothole.

He’s really starting to think this is a mistake now.

When they found it Alex deemed that the problem was with the engine or something, then proceeding to be hunched over it with the hood popped to try and fix it. Aaron was definitely _not_ focused on the fact that his shirt had slightly ridden up to show some of his stomach.  Though they had fixed it and they all got in and Alex, Laurens, and Hercules fit in the front and he and Marie were in the back and it _sucked._ He grimaces; it smells like dust and weeds. 

They went around _another_ corner and he grips the bars on the side for dear life.

This is a bad idea.

“I agree mon ami” and Marie gives him a comforting look

They are still holding his hands.

“This is going on instaaagram!”

Marie looks over, their attention taken for a moment.

“Herc no don’t”

Aaron joins in, “Hercules, I would highly suggest you-

“Burr”

Aaron, from the slot connecting the front of the truck to the back leans into it and swallows, thickly.

“Yes?”

“It’s Herc, not Hercules m’dude”

“Apologies-Herc I would highly suggest you _not_ do-

“Aight aight fine calm your tits”

Aaron huffs then turns around and grips the handle near him with his other hand.

He mumbles “my tits are quite calm, thank you; it’s my heart that won’t stop hammering”

Marie smile whispers back “It’ll be ok, I promise” he smiles

Aaron feels warm and grips Marie’s hand hard, feels safe for a moment-

 Until they hit yet another bump and the back opens a little.

“Alexander, Mon Ami, please slowdown”

“But my dear Marquis it’s funner to drive fast”

“I understand but the door is coming undone…”

“Oh shit, sorry”

“Wait what” and Laurens looks through the slot “shit”

Herc looks at Alex “I told you we should have tied it down”

“Hercules William Mulligan my hair ties are not your tools for use” Alex, eyes glued to the road

Herc Frowns.

“Anyway, I’ll slow down my marquis, apologies”

“It is fine just slowly the drive”

“Drive slowly?”

“I said that”                     

“Babe-“

“Alexander I know English I am no baby.  Stop this”

And Herc rolls his eyes and smiles again.

-

They only rolled around in it for another 10 minutes before getting bored, so Marie makes of point that they really should return it, Aaron agrees as well. In the end Alex consigns and agrees to take the van to an actual Aarons store- _cue look to Aaron-_ promising he’ll get to the nearest bus stop and will get home safe. The last person he drops off is Aaron and he goes to say goodbye,

“Thank you, for tonight Alex”

“It’s no problem really, I had fun, _Aaron_ ” and they both smile.

They then proceeded to have a silence; it was nice, _Mr. Hamilton quiet for once, a miracle._ Aaron looks up and sees his eyes; he never sought to notice them before. They were hazel brown and glowed in the moonlight _pretty_ is his first thought of them. Then, however, a little strip of Alex’s hair comes out of his bun and Aaron goes to tuck it back for him, when he does he leaves his hand on his face. He uses his thumb to press into his cheek, and his other hand to press to the other side of his face, and leans in.

“Well thank you…” He kisses his forehead

“Again…” kisses his nose

He kisses the side of his bottom lip, pushing up slightly “for tonight, my dear Hamilton”

Alex’s response to this is by nipping Aaron’s lip, otherwise he is silent. He pecks him on the cheek,

“Goodnight, Mr. Burr, sir”

“Goodnight Alex”

And before Alex could close the door he also says “be safe”

Alex replies “I will” and winks.  

When he leaves, Aaron runs into his apartment and gets out his phone, he’s giddy.

**Change Alex to Al** **♥** **x** **?**

** Yes ** **or No**

Then he texts Theo:

 **Me: You would not believe the story of tonight** …

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello and guess what??? you just made it through 4,000 words!! Whhhhhewwww!  
> Now if you liked any part of that number please leave me a comment if you wish, I appreciate every one!  
> My tumblr is skelesister.tumblr.com if you wanna send me asks  
> Finally thanks for taking the time to read my writing and I hope you having a wonderful day!  
> And remember please to love youself! <3 <3 <3  
> -Daisy


End file.
